Cowboy Style (song)
|format = |genre = Celtic pop |length = 4:44 |label = |writer = |producer = Brothers in Rhythm |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Too Far" (1) |this_song = "Cowboy Style" (2) |next_song = "Some Kind of Bliss" (3) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Cowboy Style }} "Cowboy Style" is a song recorded by Kylie Minogue, for her sixth studio album Impossible Princess (1997). The song was released as the fourth and final single on 5 October 1998 through Mushroom. Kylie co-wrote the track with Steve Anderson and Dave Seaman while Brothers in Rhythm produced it. Backed by guitars, synthesisers and drum instruments, "Cowboy Style" is a Celtic pop track in which Kylie sings about her relationship with Stephane Sednaoui. Critical response to "Cowboy Style" was positive; some critics praised the song's composition, Kylie's song writing and highlighted it as a career stand out track. Released in Australia and New Zealand, the song charted at number thirty-nine on the Australian Singles Chart. Kylie promoted "Cowboy Style" by performing it on her Intimate and Live Tour from June to August 1998. One of the live performances, directed by Michael Williams, was used as the music video. She later performed it on her Fever Tour and Homecoming tour. The song was later included in the track list of Kylie's compilation albums Confide in Me (2001) and Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie (2007). Background "Cowboy Style" was written by Kylie, Steve Anderson and Dave Seaman, and was one of the first songs composed for the album. Kylie wrote the song prior to being in a relationship with French photographer Stephane Sednaoui with different lyrical context, but it was completed while they were dating. Of the song, Kylie said "the way you start a new relationship with someone, they can bring out so many emotions within you and makes you question yourself a bit more." The title "Cowboy Style" comes from when she first met Sednaoui in person, where she recalled him looking "unusual" and felt like he was "the new cowboy coming into town". Following the weak commercial performance of her previous single "Breathe", Kylie left Deconstruction Records. While performing on her Intimate and Live concert tour in Australia, Kylie confirmed that she would release "Cowboy Style" as the fourth single in Australia and New Zealand by Mushroom Records. The single's artwork was shot during the Intimate and Live tour by Simon Emmert, which featured Kylie with a leather bra and a cowboy hat on. Idolator listed the artwork as one of "Kylie's Best Single Covers", saying "Leather bra and a cowboy hat. Enough said." An unedited shot of the cover was featured in her Kylie photo album book, released in August 1999. Composition "Cowboy Style" was recorded at Real World Studios, Sarm West and DMC Studios in London, England and was mixed by Alan Bremner at Real World. Instrumentally, Greg Bones and Anderson played the guitar, Johnnie Hardie played the fiddle, and all other instrumentals played by Anderson. "Cowboy Style" is a Celtic pop song that lasts a duration of four minutes and forty-four seconds. Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine commented that "Cowboy Style features a tribal percussion break and a string quartet that sounds more Celtic than country." Online music critic Adrian Denning compared the song to the work of Icelandic recording artist and songwriter Björk. Nick Levine from Digital Spy said "Oh, and in 'Cowboy Style', it has a track that manages to sound a little bit Celtic and a little bit Middle Eastern. Pete Waterman must have wept." Promotion and live performances in 2007.]] The music video for "Cowboy Style" was directed by Michael Williams and taped at a sound check at one of the Intimate and Live shows in June 1998. The music video was dubbed with the radio edit, and it was featured on the CD single. The music video was released on the DVD version of Greatest Hits: 87–99 in June 2003. Kylie performed "Cowboy Style" on the Australian morning TV series Hey Hey It's Saturday. This was her fourth consecutive performance that had aired on the TV series that featured performances of all her Impossible Princess singles. Kylie included the song on the set list for her 1998 concert tour Intimate and Live. The performance was recorded on 30 June and 1 July at Capitol Theatre in Sydney, and appeared on the related CD and DVD. The live version also appeared on her promotional single "Dancing Queen". "Cowboy Style" was included on her 2002 Fever tour. The performance was recorded on 4 May 2002 at Manchester Arena in Manchester, England, and was released on 18 November that same year. The song's most recent performance was on the Homecoming tour in 2006. The performance was recorded on 12 November 2006 in Sydney, Australia and was released as a double CD set. Other usage "Cowboy Style" was released in mid-1997 in the UK on a cassette tape with all other album tracks as part of a promotional release and a CD sampler. "Cowboy Style" has been featured on many of Kylie's compilation albums. Its first appearance was on her 2001 BMG greatest hits compilation album Confide in Me, a compilation consisting mainly of her singles and tracks from her Deconstruction period; Heather Phares from Allmusic praised the Impossible Princess tracks including "Cowboy Style". It then appeared on her 2003 compilation album Greatest Hits: 87–99, and her 2004 album Artist Collection, which included most of her Impossible Princess era. It appeared on the first disc of Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie released in July 2007 by UK independent label Music Club and her K25 Time Capsule by Warner Music Australia. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Cowboy Style". CD single #"Cowboy Style" (Radio Edit) – 3:51 #"Love Takes Over Me" (Single version) – 4:09 #"Cowboy Style" music video Promotional CD #"Cowboy Style" (Radio Edit) – 3:51 #"Love Takes Over Me" (Single version) – 4:09 Digital music video download #"Cowboy Style" (music video) – 3:51 Personnel Credits adapted from the album's liner notes. • Kylie Minogue – vocals, songwriting, vocal production • Steve Anderson – songwriting, guitar, drums, keyboards • David Seaman – songwriting, guitar, drums • Greg Bones – guitar • Alan Bremner – engineer, mixing production • Paul Wright – engineer • Johnnie Hardie – fiddle • Stephane Sednaoui – photographer, designer • Farrow Design – cover sleeve programmer Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Impossible Princess Category:Impossible Princess singles Category:DeConstruction Category:1998 Category:1997 Category:Songs